Pokemon anime Re written
by Kayceejr
Summary: After my last Pokémon anime reboot was taken do and you voted I've reboot my reboot and now let's start over again. Now see Ash take on new gym leaders Reviles, and the evil team rocket
1. I choose you

**Narrator "Welcome to the world of Pokemon! The Pokemon world is similar to ours in many ways, but it has one huge difference: the existence of creatures called Pokemon! Pokemon are found in just about every corner of this world-lush forests, vast oceans, and even rocky caves. Humans and Pokemon live together and help each other thrive."**

**While that was going on we see wild Pokemon doing their thing and Pokemon and Humans playing and learning from each other. Then at the end of the last line we see a big Pokemon stadium with people in it and center on it Two trainers are facing off against each other in a Pokemon battle.**

**Then the Narrator continued as he said "Then they are Pokemon trainers having a sport called Pokemon battles so they can build more relations with these creatures."**

* * *

_The Announcer shouted "This is truly a fin spectacle of a Battle here folks! We have our champion Reed "Fire Red" Ketchum against his own first born son and elite four member Lance the dragon type master! And the two are now down to their last Pokemon!"_

_Then Lance smirked while he pulled out his Pokeball and then said "Hope your ready to lose dad because i'll be taking the title champion of the Kanto Region. Dragonite let's fly!" Then he threw his Pokeball and out Dragonite after he did the dragon type let out a mighty roar and then took to the sky."_

_Then Reed pulled out his Pokeball while smirking and then said "Well Lance my boy you do not disappoint. But now let's really bring but the heat. Charizard I know you can do it!" Then he threw his pokeball and out came his Charizard and when the fire type did he gave out an even mightier roar and flew up and stare down with Dragonite._

_Then the Announcer said "Now things are getting serious Fire Red sends out his ace Pokemon Charizard and i think we all know what that means!" Then Reed press his keystone on his necklace and activate the mega stone of his Charizard's necklace and have the fire type mega evolve in to it's X form._

_Then The everyone in the audience were in aw and started cheering and then the Announcer said "Now it is on folks there he is mega Charizard X!"_

_Lance then stood there with a little sweat for he was both confident yet a little nervous then he said "Just because you can have Charizard that can mega evolve won't mean you'll win, check this out dad. Dragonite use Thunder Punch!" The dragon type charged up is fist and the he was charging at the mega fire but then Reed said "Charizard Steel Wing shield!" Then Charizard wing glow silver and block then attack and then Reed said "Now use flamethrower!" Then Charizard hit Dragonite with a well place flamethrower._

_Then Lance said "Dragonite use use Dragon Rush!" Then the dragon type was surrounded by a dark blue energy and charge at Charizard but then Reed said "Charizard dodge and use Dragon Claw!" Then the mega fire type timed it just right and then avoided the move and his claws glow dark green and then slashed Dragonite in the face and knocking him to the ground._

_Then the Announcer said "Wow now that's an a hit but in spite of that Dragonite is still standing but for how long?"_

_The Lance grid his teeth and then said "We're not done yet Dragonite use hurricane!" _

_Then the dragon summoned a massive gust of wind and blowing Charizard x. But then Reed said "Charizard use dragon claw again!"_

_Then Charizard x use able to get in two hits of dragon claw once more knocking the dragon type back. But then Lance said "Dragonite use Hyper beam!" _

_Dragonite then shot a powerful attack but then reed just smirk and said "Charizard Flare Blitz!"_

_Then Charizard surround himself with blue fire and then charged at Dragonite while dodging the Hyper beam and then hit Dragonite with great force so much so the dragon type was slammed in to a wall and he is out. "Dragonite!" Lance shouted seeing his ace beating knocked out._

_Then the Referee said "Dragonite is unable to battle Charizard wins and the winner and still the champion Reed "Fire Red" Ketchum!"_

_Then the crowed goes wild and the announcer said "And that's the battle everyone once again Fire Red Ketchum!"_

* * *

**And while that was going on we are now in pallet town where we see the rest of the Ketchum family and his youngest son Ash Ketchum a ten year old boy who was watching the whole battle in his room being inspired by the battle.**

_"Wow" Ash said getting pumped for his dad winning and him getting started on his Pokemon journey. "Dad won and it was a great battle and i can't wait to start my journey and I'm so excited."_

_Then he picked up his Pokeball toy and then said "Look out world the Kento league champion of the future is about to being his quest!"_

_The Ash's mother who name is Delia came in and said "Ash you should get to bed! You know that you need some so you can being your journey and get your first Pokemon."_

_Ash then looks at mom and said "Sorry mom. I just to existed for it you know I just wanted to see dad and Lance's battle."_

_The Delia said "Well looks like the battles over and you father won and if your going to watch one more thing you can watch but after that off to bed with you okay."_

_Then Ash said "Okay."_

_The she change the channel showing Professor Oak talking about the three starters._

_Professor Oak "Hello everyone in Pallet Town I'm Professor Samuel Oak tomorrow three young lucky trainers will have a chance to pick these three Pokemon Bulbasaur the grass type Charmander the fire type, and Squirtle the water type. So tomorrow be bring and early and choose and wisely."_

_Then Ash said "Aw right but which Pokemon should I choose?"_

_Later he when to sleep dreaming and thinking of what Pokemon to pick._

_"Let's see..." Ash said in his sleep. "Bulbasur the grass type he could be a good help. Al thought there's Charmander he can evolve to Charizard and dad and Lance both have one but then there's Squirtle...?" _

* * *

_Then when morning came Ash woke up and then released that he over slept and then Ash said "Oh No I'm Late!"_

_Then he ran out sun as fast as he can to Professor Oak's lab and when he got there he saw a battle was taking place there he saw his long time rival and Professor Oak's grand son Gary Oak and he face off against Ash's bully Damian Francis. Both have gotten their starters Gary has Squirtle and Damian got Charmander._

_Then Ash said "Aw i was going to pick Squirtle and charmander was going to be my next choice. Oh well that means Bulbasaur mine."_

_Then he was approach by professor Oak and his own __his cousin Richie__ who said "Sorry cuiz. But looks the early bird catches the worm or in this case the Pokemon."_

_Then Ash saw that he have Bulbasaur by his side and then Ash said "Aw come on!"_

_But then professor Oak said "Well Ash just watch the battle between Gary and Damian you might learn something."_

_Ash then locked his eyes on the battle field seeing two of his long time rivals._

_"Alright Oak!" Damian said "Hope your ready to lose! Charmander use scratch!" _

_Then the fire type charge at Squirtle and then Gary said "That what you think Francis. Squirtle block it and use withdraw!"_

_Then the water type was able to block the attack._

_Then Gary said "Now use Tackle!"_

_Then Squirtle charged at Charmander tackling him._

_Then Damian growled then said "Charmander get up and us scratch again!"_

_Then the fire type did so but it failed as Gary gave the same command lather rinse and repeat until Gary won._

_Then after Charamander was knocked out Professor Oak who was acting as referee said "Charmander is unable to battle Squirtle wins and the winner is Gary Oak!"_

_Then Gary gave a sly smirk and said "Was there any doubt."_

_Then Damian hump then said "Yeah i just let you win out of petty and i just didn't want to make you look bad front of your grand pa."_

_Then after that Oak had a little take with Ash "Ash I'm aware that you were late to get your Pokemon but your in luck because your father plan a head and he wanted you to have this."_

_The Ash said "Alright thank you dad!"_

_Then oak gave him a Pokeball with a lightning bolt on it and the Ash open it and out came the electric Pokemon Pikachu. Then Ash said "Alright a Pikachu my first Pokemon this is great!"_

_The when Ash picked the yellow mouse up the electric type then shocked him. It would seem that Pikachu does not like Ash and then Gary and Damian laugh at this._

_Gary said "Well Ashy boy looks like your old man just gave a Pokemon that won't listen to ya." _

_Then Damian said sarcastically"Yeah thanks dad."_

_Then Richie said to Ash "Don't mine those jerks Ash just give Pickahu some time and he'll be just find with you."_

_Ash then said "Right."_

_Then Professor Oak said "Alright now that all of you have your Pokemon we can get started now here are your Pokedex and your Pokeballs."_

_He gave them all these things and the tells them that the pokedex can __explained what the Pokemon are and what they can do he also tells them if they want to take on the Pokemon league they need to win eight badges from eight gym leaders here in the Kento region and that they need catch more Pokemon to have a strong team on their side._

_Then Gary said "Well they better look out because Gary Oak is coming to beat them all."  
_

_Damian said "Not before i do so first."_

_Richie said "Yeah well look out because I'm all up to."_

_Ash said "Oh yeah well Ash Ketchum is on his way!"_

* * *

Before Ash left Pallet Town he was met up with Serena Oak and Gary's sister.

"Well have fun on your journey Ash I'm going to miss you." She said "I'm going to wish you luck."

Ash then said "Yeah I'm gonna miss you too."

Then she met Pikachu and said "Is this your Pokemon his cute."

Ash then said "Yeah but his having a hard time time with me and your Grandpa said it does not like going in side of his Poke ball so I'm leaving him out of it. But since it keeps shocking me I'm just wearing rubber gloves and tied him up so we can get started."

Then Serena said "Well have a good time and see you when I see you."

Delia then came to see Ash off and said "Okay you got your cloths, your poke credit card, maps, and poke phone."

Ash then said "Okay mom thanks well goodbye."

Delia "Good luck on your journey sweetie and don't worry your father and brother are going to be at Viridian City to see you and they are exited that your starting like they have."

After that Ash was on route 1 still dragging his Pikcahu and then half way. Then Ash turn to Pikachu and said "Aw come on Pikachu we are partners now. I know you don't like but like you Pikachu." Then Pikachu looked at Ash in shocked it would seem that in spite him not liking this cap wearing human he still standing by him.

Then they came across a Spearow then Ash pulled out his Poke Dex and it said "Spearow the tiny bird Pokemon Inept at flying high. However, it can fly around very fast to protect its territory."

Ash then said "Alright let's catch Pikachu."

But Pikachu still refuse to listen to Ash.

"Aw Come on" Ash groaned "Don't be like that Pikachu we need to..."

But then Spearow flew to them and try to attack them because they they were invading his territory.

"Hey cut it out!" Ash said while making things worst threw a rock at it but made him mad and the start to attack Ash and watching Pikachu knew that he can't let this flying type hurt him even if he didn't like him Pikachu then used thundershock to zap Spearow .

"Nice work Pikachu." But the Spearow called him for back up then the next thing Ash and Pikachu knew they were being chase by a flock of angry Spearows.

Then when a storm came in and Ash and Pikachu were still being chase but they ended up falling a river then down a waterfall. But thankfully they got out with their lives however Pikachu got hurt.

"Oh No."Ash had to pick him up and carry him and then he came across a red haired girl who was fishing but then Ash steal her bike and when she saw this she shouted "Hey what's the big idea come back here with my bike!" Then Ash shouted back. "Sorry i'll bring this back thank you!"

But then the Spearows are still chasing them Ash then said to Pikachu "Don't worry Pikachu I'm not going let them hurt you!"

Then then one of the Spearow peck one of the bike's tires and it was flat and now both Ash and Pikachu were now one the ground.

"Pikachu." Ash said in pain. "i know you don't like being in your Poke ball but it's the only safe place for the moment. Don't worry about those Spearows I'll deal with them." He then got up and turn to the angry flock and shouted "Spearows I am Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and the future of the Kanto Region you want to mess me you better give your all so bring it on!"

Then the flock dived him about to attack Pikachu then got up ran to Ash climbed up him then jumped to the Spearows and then used thundershock to zapped them all then a giant flash of light happen then fade to black.

* * *

_Then after the storm set a side Ash and Pikachu woke up and saw each other while both of them are on the ground with some injuries here and there._

_Well we showed them did we Pikachu?" Ash said while still laying down. Pikachu nonned in arrangement._

_The a rainbow was over their head Ash and Pikachu looked and saw a big bird like Pokemon._

_"Wow" Ash said "What is that?"_

_Ash pulled out his Poke Dex and all it said was "No data found."_

_"No data?" Then Ash looked back up and said "Well what ever it is it's gone now but i think we should get to the next town and heal up right Pikachu and maybe one day well see that mysterious Pokemon again."_

* * *

**Narrator "Ash just saw something amazing and there and then Ash knew that journey is going to be a great one. But what in store for this new Pokemon trainer stay tune."**

**Declaimer **

**Hey guys I'm back with this true Pokemon anime fic sorry i was out of it for so long but after my first one was taken down for good and losing intent but I'm back to it. **

**And this one a little more different then my last one as Ash acuity gets older with each gen son soon he'll be eleven in the future. Not only that but i like to hear from you about some OCs opponents for Ash to face not one of the rivals I have set up but just one shots. But just some for Ash to face here and there but the Kanto Pokemon only.**

* * *

**Ash Pokemon so far**

**1) Pikachu**

**Type Electric**

**moves 1) Thundershock 2) Growl **


	2. team rocket

**Narrator "When we last saw Ash and Pikachu they were attacked by a flock of angry Spearows. But thanks to Pikachu electrical attack they were able to scare off the flying types however they both got hurt from all that so they are now at Viridian city there they on their way to the Pokemon center to care for poor Pikachu."**

* * *

Ash then meet up with officer Jenny, the towns law enforcer and chef of police "Officer Jenny I need your help my Pikachu is hurt and he needs help."

"Don't worry." Jenny said re in surely. "I'll get you there myself." With that she took Ash on a motorcycle ride to the Pokemon center there Ashe meets up with Nurse Joy.

"We'll have you're Pikachu looked at right now." With that she and her helpful Chansey Ash then took out his Poke Dex and it said."Chansey, the Egg Pokémon. Chansey is a kind Pokémon who shares its egg with those who are sick or injured."

Ash then had to stay at the waiting room Nuse Joy told him that his Pikachu will be find but he'll need some sleep which was okay with him to because he needs some to he was also thinking about the Pokemon he saw. He knew it was a bird like Pokemon with some rainbow wings and feathers then he remembers after it flew by a feather fell from it and now Ash have it. He knew it must have met something but he does not know what. Later he his cell phone ranged and then he picked it up and heard from Professor Oak who said "Ash good to hear from you have you made it to Viridian city?"

Then Ash said "Yeah but barely, me and Pikachu were chase by a flock of angry Spearows but other then that were find."

"Good to hear." Oak said "But now I have good news for you Ash your father and brother will be there soon to see you so there's that."

"Awesome." Ash said "But Professor Oak there's something I got to tell you when we were being chase by the spearows we saw a Pokemon that had these kind of feathers." Ash then showed Oak the feather that the mystery Pokemon left behind. "I was hoping that you would know something about it."

"Ummm." Oak said "Well it something a little out of my area but I think you should hang on to that for good luck you know."

Ash then said "Okay thanks now i got to go call my mom so see ya Professor Oak."

"Goodbye Ash have fun." Oak said before hanging up.

Ash then called his mother and said "Yeah mom."

Hello sweetie." Delia replied. "So hows your journey when so fare?"

"Well." Ash said Nervously but honestly "It did not when as well as I hoped."

Ash told her about the Spearows and the mystery Pokemon and then he said "So it just one big mess."

Delia "Well Ash it makes you fell better when your father started his Pokemon journey it did not go well ether."

"He did?" Ash asked.

"Yes he did." Delia said "And now he one the best Pokemon trainers out there. And as for this mystery Pokemon I'm sure one day well figure it out one day."

"Yeah maybe." Ash said "Well bye mom, love you."

Then Delia said "Bye deary love you, and say to your father and brother for me."

Ash then said "I will."

* * *

Meanwhile at unknown location a man with a blue hair along with a woman with long red hair they are both wearing uniform with red Rs on there chest and their Meowth. They were talking to some one on screen it was none other then Giovanni Turleni the big boss of the baddest gang in all of the Kanto regions, Team Rocket.

"Jessie James, Mewoth You know your mission capture or steal any rare and strong Pokemon you can find in order for my master plan to succeed. Under stand?"

Jessie said "Yes sir boss sir."

Then James said "We won't stop until we get those Pokemon."

Then Mewoth said "With Mewoth too."

"See that you do so." Giovanni said "And while your doing that wait for any future missions."

Then they said "Yes sir."

Then after that the screen turn off then Jessie turn to the others "Alright guys you heard the boss we've got use Pokemon to steal."

"Well then let's get started." James said "And well do it in style."

"And I know where to start." Mewoth said.

* * *

Back with Ash was still waiting for Pikachu to get better and he was setting there thinking of how his dad start his journey. He remembered the stories on how when his father on his quest.

Flash back when his father told him about his journey.

"When I was being my journey" Reed said to a younger Ash "Me Charmander, and friends of ours were battling some no good Pokemon poachers."

Flash back with in the flash back we see ten year old Reed "Fire Red" Ketchum along with two friends/rivals Gary's dad Bill "Blue Ocean" Oak along with his Squirtle and Giovanni Turleni along with his Bulbasaur. They face to face with the three poachers each one having a Pokemon on their side of Beedrill Raticate, and Fearow.

"So you bunks kids trying to get in our way huh?" one of them said.

"That's right." Younger "Fire red" said "And we are not going to let you get away with it!"

"Oh yeah?" The other poacher said "Well get ready to be tech a lesson Raticate use bite!"

The Raticate charged and ready to bite Charmander but then Reed said "Charmander dodge and use flamethrower!"

Then the fire type did just that and then hit normal type with a well place fire type move.

Raticate was then knocked out and the Poacher then shouted "Aw no!"

"Wait a go Charmander!" Reed said while giving his fire type a thumbs up and charmander return with his claws up.

Then Reed saw the his friends had taken care of the other poachers with Bill's Squirtle taking down Fearow with a good Water gun and Giovanni's Bulbasaur took down Beedrill with a take down. Then the cops showed up and arrest the poachers and thanked the three trainers and their Pokemon for stopping them.

Then Reed said "No Problem it all team work right Charmander?"

Charmmander happily Agreed.

* * *

Flash back ended and back to Ash he then said "Dad really had his fare share of crazed adventures when he was starting."

"You!" A voice said angrily.

Ash then turn to see where the voice was coming from it was that red haired girl who was not happy as she was carrying on her back her now destroyed bike. She then said "What the big idea stealing my bike and then destroying it?"

"Oh sorry about that you see me and my Pikachu were being chasing a flock of angry Spearows so we needed to get away from them."

Then the red haired girl said "Well next time ask permission before doing things like that okay."

"Okay." Ash then said but then before anything was said out of the red haired girl a red light when out and then nruse Joy came back out with a healed up Pikachu.

Nurse Joy then said "Here's your Pikachu all fully healed."

"Awesome thanks Nurse Joy." Pikachu then ran to ash and hugged him and Ash returned it and while that was happening the red haired girl said "You sure do like Pokemon do you?"

"Sure do um..." Ash said but then he said. "Sorry I didn't get your name, who are you?"

Then she said "My name is Misty Aqua."

"No way!" Ash shouted "Misty Aqua" one of the four daughters of elite four member Lorelei Aqua master of Ice type Pokemon!"

"Yep that's the one." Misty said "And you?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum and..." Ash was then interrupted by Misty who said

"Wait oh my goodness Ketchum as in the second son of Reed "Fire Red" Ketchum and younger brother Lance Ketchum the leader of the elite four and master of the dragon type Pokemon!"

"The same." Ash said "Who'd a thought two younger relatives of great trainers meeting each other huh?"

"Yeah." Misty said "I guess it is. You know I've always wanted to meet your dad and brother."

"Well you just might to tomarrow because they coming over to see me and my Pikachu off."

"Oh really this will be so awesome!" Misty then said "And it will also make up for you destroying my bike."

"Yeah it will." Ash then said.

Just then an explosion happen above them and then they saw a team rocket coming threw the hole they made with their meowth blimp then they say their motto.

Jessie "Prepare for trouble!"  
James "Make it double!"  
Jessie "To protect the world from devastation!"  
James "To unite all people within our nation!"  
Jessie "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
James "To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
Jessie "Jessie!"  
James "James!"  
Jessie "Team rocket blasts off in the speed of light!"  
James "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
Meowth "That's Right!"

"Team Rocket." Ash said "I heard about you guys you get a kick out of stealing other peoples Pokemon."

"That's right kid." Jessie said "and you nurse you will hand over all the Pokemon here or else you want use to turn this place in to rubble."

Nurse Joy then said "I'm not going to let you have any of these Pokemon i took a vow to heal these Pokemon no matter what."

James then said "Rubble it is then."

Jessie and James both pulled out their Poke balls and then threw then out while saying "Ekans and Koffing and battle team rocket!"

Then out came two poison type Pokemon Ash then took out his Poke dex and it said "Ekans the snake Pokemon The older it gets, the longer it grows. At night, it wraps its long body around tree branches to rest. Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokémon. Koffing hovers in the air, thanks to the poisonous gases it contains, which have a foul odor and can explode. Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. Meowth loves to roam at night to gather coins and other objects that sparkle."

"Yeah but it doesn't say anything about Meowth being able to talk." Ash said "Because last time I check Pokemon don't talk. But that's not imported right we need to stop those guys, are you with me Pikachu?"

Pikachu then nodded his head in agreement and then both him and Ash leaped in front of Team Rocket and then he said "Left this place alone these Pokemon aren't your and we are not going to let you steal them!"

"Oh yeah?" Jessie said "Just try and stop us then Ekans use bite!"

"Koffing use tackle!" James then said

Then when the two charged at Pikachu Ash then said "Pikachu use thundershock!"

Pikachu then zapped them both with a thundershock knocking them back but they were still standing.

"Oh tough guy huh?" Meowth then said "Well you guys are still no match for use."

Then Misty stepped up and said "Oh yeah maybe with some back up go Staryu let's take a splash!"

She said while pulling out her Poke ball and then throwing it and out came the water type Staryu Ash then pulled out his poked Dex and it said " Staryu. The core of this Water Pokémon shines in a rainbow of seven colors, a core that is valued by some as a type of jewelry."

"Nice Pokemon Misty." Ash said "Well now it's a fare fight Pikachu use Growl to weaken their attecks!"

Then Pikachu then unsealed a growl lowering Ekans and Koffing attack. Then Misty said "All right Staryu it's our turn use Water pulse!"

"And Pikachu use thundershock!" Then both Pikachu zapped Koffing while Staryu shot a Water pulse to the face on Ekans.

Then Ash said "Okay Pikachu one more thundershock!"

Then Pikachu shock all of them and the blast them into the sky and the team rocket and while they are in the sky Jessie shouted "Okay what just happened!"

James then said "We just got blast off by two kids and their Pokemon!"

Meowth then said "Oh the boss are not going to like this."

* * *

Back with Ash and Misty who high five each other and then Ash said "Wait a go Misty. We are friends right?"

"Well sure we are now." Misty said in response.

* * *

Then the next day came and Ash Misty, and Pikachu where met by Reed "Fire Red" and Lance.

"Dad, Lance!" Ash said while giving them both a hug and Lance said "Oh it going little brother."

Reed said "Yeah and i see you got my little gift from me to you."

Ash then said "Yeah thanks dad."

Reed then said "No problem Ash and I knew that you would over slept."

Ash then said "Yeah ha sorry. Oh and this my new friend Misty Aqua."

Lance then said "One of Lorelei's daughters huh?"

Misty then said while getting close "Oh yes it's really nice meeting you!"

But then she soon relies that she was too close so she stepped back a little and said "Oh sorry it's just that your a champ and your a leader of the elite four."

Reed then said "We are used to it don't worry about it."

Ash then told them about everything up to that point and he even asked him about the mysterious Pokemon he saw yesterday but not even Reed knew about it but then he told him good luck on his journey and that Misty decide to join him on his quest.

* * *

Meanwhile with Team Rocket they where talking to their boss Giovanni Turleni who was not happy with the three.

"You mean to tell me two kids were able to best you in battle?!" Giovanni said in anger "Who was this boy any way?"

Jessie then said "Well we found out by one of the people on the way here that he was none other then the younger son of Reed "Fire Red" Ketchum so it possible that was the boy who beat use."

Then Giovanni was shocked that this boy was the son of a former friend of his and the he said "So yet other Ketchum dares to get in my way again huh? I want you three to go to Mt. Moon and meet up with Proton and add him with the mining for moon stones."

Then they said "Yes sir."

Meowth said "And this time we won't let you down."

Then the big boss said "See that you don't."

* * *

**What evil plans Giovanni have in store will Ash be ready for this action stay tune.**

**To be Continued **


End file.
